Wedding Day
by feesha724
Summary: I know there are alot of stories about Bill and Fleur's wedding, but this really has nothing to do with that. This story is about the events leading up to the wedding and the development of Ron & Hermione's relationship. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Always in Denial

**A/N: I originally planned on waiting until I finished this story before posting it, but I decided that I'd post it and see the reaction and write the story accordingly. I'm working on this and another Ron/Hermione story and have ideas of others. I guess it all depends on how this one turns out. The chapters will be short as will the story…I don't see it being over 10 chapters long since it will stop when the wedding is over. This is my first Ron/Hermione story that I'm posting and I know I might have a bit of a reputation for not finishing my story that I promised I'd finished, but this one I actually know what's going to happen so as soon as I write it out I will post it up…I have the first 5 chapters done, I'm just revising and going over them to make them better and fixing the mistakes. Without any further babbling…here is my story!**

* * *

Wedding Day

Chapter 1

Always in Denial

5 days, 37 minutes and 26…25…24 seconds left. The wedding countdown had begun and the Burrow was in total chaos. With less than a week before Bill and Phlegm — Fluer's – wedding, all the Weasleys were involved in the preparations. In the midst of the cake and flower orders to take care of, the food preparations, and preparing rooms for various relatives, there was still the matter of the final fittings of everyone's dress robes to be taken care of.

"Ron! Ginny! Harry! Hermione! Let's go!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from downstairs. The four, who had all been hanging out in Ginny's room, got up and hurried down the stairs. These days, you didn't want to piss off Molly Weasley; she was bound to rip your head off.

"There you all are. Come on, come on. Your father and brothers are already in the shop. When they're done, it's your turn. Take some Floo powder and get yourselves to Madam Malkin's."

One by one, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione stepped into the fireplace and said, "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions!"

Once they were all in the shop and Mrs. Weasley appeared by their side, they sat down and waited for their turn.

"We're done, Molly. Oh, hello, kids. You're next. Madame Malkin said to go on over, two at a time," said Arthur Weasley as he walked over to his wife, the other bright-red haired Weasley children trailing behind him.

"I'm going to take these guys to get some other things for the wedding. Ron and Harry, how about you go on back there and we should be back before Ginny and Hermione are done, but if we're not, meet us at the Three Broomsticks," Mrs. Weasley instructed as she headed for the door.

She heard their replies of "Sure, Mum"s and "Okay"s before heading out the door.

"Well, Harry, I guess we better go back there, huh?"

"Guess so, Ron. Let's go." Harry replied.

They went to where Madam Malkin was standing, but before they walked away, Ron glanced back at Hermione with a small smirk and blushed.

"Did you see that, Hermione?" Ginny asked after the boys walked away.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Come on, Hermione…he was totally trying to check you out without anyone noticing," Ginny explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, he was _not_," Hermione denied, blushing.

"You like it, don't you, 'Mione? You know it's true. He was. Then he saw that you saw him and started blushing. That's the curse of being a Weasley."

Hermione tried to hide a smile, but failed miserably.

"Ok, fine…maybe he was, but that doesn't mean anything…I mean, he _is_ a 17 year-old boy, after all. Checking out girls is all they do," Hermione said, trying to talk her way out of Ginny's insinuation about her brother.

"Hermione, can you really be that blind? Ron fancies you. Everyone knows it and I know you do, too. You just don't want to admit it because you fancy him, too."

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked, although she was right. "Ginny…" she started again, lowering her voice dramatically, "I don't –"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I –"

"Yes, you do."

"Ginny –"

"Yes. You do."

"Okay! Fine! I do! Okay? I fancy Ron, but you knew that, so why did you make me say it?"

"Because you need to say it out loud to believe yourself before you can do something about it."

Hermione almost choked on air at Ginny's statement.

"Do something about it? What do you mean? I'm not doing anything about it!"

"Whatever you say, 'Mione…whatever you say."

Hermione could see the wheels turning in Ginny's head and became slightly worried. Saying something wouldn't do any good, though, because once Ginny had an idea, she ran with it and nothing anyone said could stop her.

MEANWHILE

"Ron, what the hell was that?" Harry asked once he and Ron were out of shot of the girls.

"Huh?" Ron said, coming out of his daze.

"I said 'what the hell was that?'" Harry repeated.

"What do you mean, mate?" Ron asked, hoping he sounded confused and not guilty.

"Come on…you were totally checking Hermione out!" Harry said.

"You're crazy, Harry! Come on, we need to get fitted."

"Fine, but you can't hide from the subject forever, Ron. You just can't."

Ron smiled to himself over his triumph then it quickly faded as he realized that being with Ginny had had an effect on Harry and Ron knew he wouldn't stop until he got Ron to admit that he fancied Hermione. Just when Ron thought he was safe, Harry spoke again. He said one sentence that made Ron's face fall and his breathing shallow.

"She fancies you, too."

* * *

**Ok, that was the first chapter…the 2nd chapter will be coming up soon. Please review so I know what you like or dislike about this so far. Flames will be ignored.**

_Next chapter: Harry confronts Ron again about Hermione, but they find themselves in a situation that neither would like to live through again!_


	2. Chapter 2: Compromising Situation

_**Disclaimer: I didn't put one on last chapter, so here it is: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it…I'm just an obsessed fan that wishes that Ron and Hermione would get on with it already.**_

_**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed (and thanks to those who read but didn't review)! I really appreciate the support you give! I have a few chapters written right now, but I don't really have a lot of time to get on here and update like I'd like to since I take college classes after the regular school day is over, but I'll try to get at least one review in per week! Before I get to the story, I'd like to take a moment to address the six reviews I got for chapter 1.**_

_**Eyes of Smoke** – Thanks for the suggestion…I'll try to fix that._

**_Eirauqcam Suruaseht_**_ – Yes, I did mean the Leaky Cauldron…I'm so used to fics with the trio going to Hogsmeade that I just automatically put The Three Broomsticks! LOL_

**_harrypotterfan2011_**_ – Yeah, well, in my opinion, everyone knows except those two, LOL!_

_**hanna** – thanks for your encouragement! Here's the next chapter!_

_**HogwartsFan16** – Thanks! Well, read on and you can read what happens next._

_**endowed with insanity** – Thank you! Here you go!_

_**Last chapter recap: Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys prepare for the wedding by getting their last dress robe fitting. Both Ginny and Harry confront Hermione and Ron, respectively, about their obvious crushes on each other.**_

_**This chapter: Harry confronts Ron again about Hermione, but they find themselves in a situation that neither would like to live through again!**_

**Now, on to the story!**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wedding Day

Chapter 2

Caught in a Compromising Situation

4 days, 8 hours, 22 minutes, and 17 seconds left.

Ron thought he was safe from Harry's clutches, but sure enough, he was cornered by none other than his best mate before he was even properly awake.

"Ron, wake up."

"Gowayleemelone!" Ron's angry voice called out from under the bright orange Chudley Cannons blankets.

Harry ripped the blankets off the bed exposing Ron in his boxers which were also bright orange with the Chudley Cannons logo and showed that whatever dream Harry was interrupting was a good one.

"Oh my God!" Harry yelled which made Ron realize the compromising position he was in and grab the blankets back from Harry to cover himself back up, but it was no use. The damage had already been done. Ron blushed as Harry's faced revealed a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, Ron…who were _you_ dreaming of? Although I have some idea…It must've been a _good_ dream."

"Shove off, Harry!" Ron yelled as he pulled the covers over his head and laid back down, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Oh…I know who it was…no wonder you kept saying her name last night. You talk in your sleep…did I ever tell you? 'Hermione, I love you…Hermione, I've been dreaming of this day for _so_ long! ...Hermione, you are _so_ beautiful…' Yes, yes…last night was very entertaining, but I didn't know you took her _that_ far in your dreams. You know if she ever found out –"

"Bloody hell, Harry! You can't tell her that! She'll hate me! She'll never forgive me! If you tell her that I…I…that I had a wet dream about her…I'd never have a chance with her!"

"Ha! I knew it was about Hermione! Don't worry mate, I'd never tell her, well, as long as you say it out loud."

"Say what out loud?"

"Tell me how you feel about Hermione."

"Harry!" he started, but seeing the triumphant look of blackmail on Harry's face, he dropped his voice and said, "I like her. Okay? I like her a lot."

"Thank you! I can't believe it took you five years to admit it! Now, clean yourself up, get dressed, and come downstairs for breakfast…and _don't worry_ Ron! I'm your best mate…I won't tell anyone."

Harry moved toward the door to leave, but turned around when he reached the doorknob. After opening the door a crack, he said, "Hey, Ron. I made all that stuff up…you don't really talk in your sleep." Then he ran out the door to escape the clock that Ron threw at his retreating head. It hit the door and shattered. Harry, seeming to always need the last word, peeked his head in and said, "You need to control your temper, Ronniekins," and ducked out again before Ron could reach his wand.

Laughing to himself, Harry went down to breakfast with Hermione and the Weasley family to wait for Ron to come down.

"Morning, Harry," greeted Hermione when she spotted Harry entering the kitchen. "Oh, man…is Ron still sleeping? I swear he can sleep longer than any person I've ever met."

Harry fought back a smile as he said, "No, he's just getting dressed and then he's on his way down."

Harry found a seat between Ginny and Fred and sat down. Sitting anywhere near the twins is always a bad idea, which Harry found out only a few seconds later.

"So, Harry, m'boy..." Fred started, "I heard that Ron woke up with a bit of a _problem_ this morning." he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"How did you…" Harry trailed off, realizing exactly how Fred knew his previous conversation with Ron. "Extendable Ears. Sometimes I hate your inventions."

Harry wanted to tell, no – beg – Fred not to embarrass Ron about the matter, but after seeing his smirk, he could tell that nothing he said would change Fred's mind, so he decided not to make things worse and instead excused himself from the table for a moment.

"Excuse me for a sec, guys. I have to go get something from my room." Harry lied. He wanted to go warn Ron about his brother's intentions, but Fred saw right through him.

"Oh, no, Harry. Stay right here and finish your breakfast. Whatever it is can wait, I'm sure," Fred insisted as he pulled Harry's arm and made him sit back down. Harry tried to get up again, but apparently Fred had performed a charm that wouldn't let him move from his seat. The, he saw, Ron walked down the stairs, hiding his embarrassment, but Harry could see it in his face and knew it was about to get worse. Much worse.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**_Please Review…it makes me happy to see that little review alert in my mailbox!_**

**_Next chapter: Ron tries to convince his troublesome brothers to stay quiet about what they "overheard". Will he succeed? Or will everyone find out about Ron's compromising situation?_**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Theories

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it…I'm just an obsessed fan that wishes that Ron and Hermione would get on with it already.**_

_**A/N: Again thanks so much to everyone who reviewed (and thanks to those who read but didn't review)! I really do appreciate the support you give! I will once again take the time to address the reviews I got for this story for chapter 2.**_

_**Katie** – I don't know what you mean…I don't really think Harry is acting creepy…he's just acting like a teenage boy_

**_Fantasy of Wonder_**_ – Well, keep reading and you'll find out! Hope the story lives up to expectation!_

**_endowed with insanity_**_ – I'm glad to see you're back! I guess my story hasn't started to bore you yet! LOL. Again, thank you!_

_**HogwartFan16** – Well, now you can find out what happens with Ron's secret!_

**_BexyLou_**_ – I'm glad it made you laugh! I hoped the last chapter would be funny for people besides me…looks like it was for at least one!_

**_harrypotterfan2011_**_ – Thank you so much, here you go! And, yes, I have seen the fourth movie…2 ½ times, actually! I loved it…so good!_

_**Last chapter recap: Harry confronts Ron again about Hermione, but they find themselves in a situation that neither would like to live through again!**_

_**This chapter: Ron tries to convince his troublesome brothers to stay quiet about what they "overheard". Will he succeed? Or will everyone find out about Ron's compromising situation?**_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wedding Day

Chapter 3

Secrets and Theories

4 days, 7 hours, 43 minutes, and 9 seconds left.

Fred leaned over to George and they whispered excitedly while Ron walked to the table and sat to the right of Hermione.

"So, Ronnie…" started George mischievously. Ron could sense some plan forming between his twin brothers and decided to try to figure out what it was before they had a chance to embarrass him in front of the family.

"Er…yes, George?" he inquired timidly, realizing right away that pushing his brothers to say what was on their mind was a HUGE mistake; one that, having lived with them and their tricks for so long, he should have known better than to make.

"What took you so long to get down here, bro?" Fred asked, knowingly.

Ron gulped and felt his ears going red. So _that's_ what this was about. But how did they know? Harry wouldn't tell them, would he? No, no. Harry wouldn't do something so terrible.

"Pass the bacon, please, Harry," Ron said, trying to change the subject. As Harry leaned across the table to hand the bacon over, Ron pleaded with his eyes. Harry mouthed "extendable ears" and Ron got a terrified look on his face.

Knowing that he needed to end this conversation _now_ before the curious ears at the table all knew what he had awoken to that morning, he tried something that he had never done before and something that he wasn't sure would work. He leaned across the table to Fred with the most serious, pleading expression he could muster, and said, in a voice so low that Fred could barely hear him, "Fred…I know you live to embarrass me and play jokes on me and stuff…but, bottom line is you're my brother and if you have _any shred_ of family obligation, please, _please_ don't say anything about _it_ around Hermione. _Please_."

Fred seemed to be studying Ron's face and thinking hard. After a few seconds he turned to George and whispered something in his ear. George also looked like he was thinking then nodded his head. Ron took that to mean that he was in the clear, so he relaxed immensely and had no fear when Fred leaned back over to him and whispered, "Sorry, Ronnie…we can't do that. This is just too good!"

Ron was terrified now and he looked at Fred and George incredulously. They simply stared back at him with twin smirks across their faces. Ron stared down at his bacon, turned red, and braced himself for what was going to be the most embarrassing day of his life.

By now, the rest of the children at the table were confused at the boys' antics. Hermione and Ginny were totally lost and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hermione…what's going on over there?" Ginny whispered.

"I have no idea, but it looks like Ron doesn't like it…and if it has something to do with Fred and George, I don't want to even imagine what it is. Besides, they're your brothers…don't you have any idea of what they're doing?"

"It doesn't matter how long you live in this house…you still never know what's going to happen next when it comes to Fred and George. Hermione, you're closer…try to hear what they're saying."

"Eavesdrop? Well, I suppose I could…oh! I bet Harry knows what's going on…why don't you ask him?"

"Because he wouldn't tell me. Stupid boys and their secrets. No, you have to listen in…look, Ron's leaning over again!"

Hermione, very calmly, pretended to be searching the table for something and leaned over to where Ron's head would be had it not been with Fred. As she looked the other way, her ear was in perfect distance to their conversation, all three boys, completely oblivious as to the position of her head.

"Fred, George…how much exactly do you know?"

"Oh, enough, my dear brother. We know enough."

"So, you know what happened…and…" he gulped, "and who…?"

"Yup, little brother…our extendable ears were a work of genius if I do say so myself. We heard every word exchanged by you and Harry."

"Although, we wouldn't have known what happened exactly if it weren't for you, 'If you tell her that I had a wet dream about her…I'd never have a chance with her!'" George mocked.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she coughed loudly, hurrying to talk to Ginny before the boys realized she had been eavesdropping.

"Hermione, what's up?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Oh my goodness! Ginny…we need to go upstairs to talk about this. Come on, follow me."

Hermione got up from the table followed by Ginny.

"We're gonna go upstairs since we're done. We'll see you guys later. Don't forget we have to tackle the attic to make it livable today." Hermione announced, excusing herself and Ginny from the table.

They walked upstairs and with a fleeting look at Ron, saw that he seemed suddenly relieved. _Now Fred and George can't say anything in front of Hermione…not yet, anyway._ Thought Ron, happily.

After locking Ginny's door and putting a silencing charm on it, Hermione continued her account of what she had heard.

"Ok, so Fred and George heard Harry and Ron this morning with their extendable ears! Apparently Harry was waking Ron up and Ron had been…he had…" but she couldn't finish the sentence.

"He had _what_ Hermione!" Ginny urged.

"He had been having a…wet dream."

"Oh. My. God. Ew…Ron…my brother Ron…a wet dream? Are you sure?" Ginny asked, hoping she heard wrong.

"Yes, Gin, I'm sure. Oh, I wish I hadn't heard that!"

"But, Hermione…who did he have it about?" Ginny asked, knowing the answer already.

"What are you on about?"

"Well, he had a wet dream…ew, by the way…so he had to be dreaming of doing _something_ with _someone_…so who was it?"

"Well, I don't rightly know. All I heard them say about it was that if she found out that Ron wouldn't have a chance with her…who could that be?" Hermione started thinking of girls Ron would want to be with that would have sparked such a strong reaction.

"Hermione…" Ginny ventured, "I think, maybe…I think that Ron might've been talking about…well, I think the dream might've been about you."

Hermione's eyes got wide as she hurried to protest.

"Ginny! No! Why would you think that? It couldn't have been about me!"

"Well, why not? Honestly, Hermione, it all fits. We all know he fancies you, and we all know you're a stickler for tradition and properness; so you're the most likely person to get so upset over someone having a wet dream that you wouldn't go out with them. It has to be you!" Ginny concluded.

"No, no. There are plenty of people that fit that description. I mean, Ron has grown up quite a bit since first year and I know a bunch of girls would love the chance to go out with him."

"Yeah, I'm sure, but there's only one girl that he wants to go out with…you."

"No way, Ginny. I can't believe that. Why would anyone think of me like _that_ to get _that_ kind of reaction? It doesn't make sense!"

"Yes, it does, Hermione. You think so little of yourself as anything other than a studious bookworm. You have a lot going for you and Ron is, surprisingly, bright enough to see that. If you don't believe me, I know how we can find out for sure."

"How?"

"All we have to do is ask Fred and George! They'd love to tell us! Especially if it _is_ about you, which I'm 99 sure it is."

Hermione pondered this for a second, and then spoke.

"No, I think we know too much already. He needs some privacy. If he wants to tell us, he can, but if not, we just need to leave it alone."

"Aw, 'Mione…you're no fun!"

"I'm sorry, I just think he should be able to have a secret if he wants, especially one this big! Besides, we need to go clean the attic and stuff. Come one, let's go get the boys," Hermione finished, walking through the door and downstairs to fetch the Weasley boys and Harry.

After much complaining, Hermione finally got them up to the attic where they cleaned it spotless (Hermione would have nothing less) and made it immaculate for two guests to sleep in. By the time they finished, it was late afternoon so Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny decided to relax in Ron's room for the rest of the night.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_A/N: Thanks for reading another chapter! Please review! Also, if you guys can't visualize the way the kids were seated, I'm sorry…I honestly got a bit confused myself and ended up having to draw myself a seating chart, so if you wanna see it, go here: __img. love to give you guys a summary for next chapter, but it's not written yet and I think it might take a bit of time to finally get it up since I have an idea for another story and it has to do with Christmas so I want to get it up soon. I'll try and get it to you ASAP and I kinda feel bad since my chapters are pretty short, but this chapter has no clifhanger, so I think you guys can wait a little bit before the next chapter. Again, sorry!_


	4. Chapter 4: Running Out of Time

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it…I'm just an obsessed fan that wishes that Ron and Hermione would get on with it already.**_

_**A/N: **I haven't updated in months and I'm very disappointed that I never finished that Christmas story, because I thought it was a pretty good concept, but maybe I'll finish it some other time and woopee! I have another chapter for you guys. I was sitting in my room bored out of my mind (it's winter break and there's really nothing to do) when I realized that I deserted my readers, so I hopped on my laptop and wrote another chapter for you guys because you've been waiting since the end of November! So here's the chapter and below, as always, are the responses to your reviews! Enjoy!_

_**bruisedpapaya** – Good, I'm glad! It took me a while, but here's the next chapter!_

_**MSNOKE** – I'm glad you like it! I didn't update that quickly, but here's the next chapter for you!_

_**harrypotterfan2011** – Yeah, I'm pretty lucky because I got to see it a week before it came out because I got tickets to an advance screening! I'm glad you like the chapter and I'm glad that you thought Fred and George were in character!_

_**katie **–Maybe Harry is a bit invested in Ron and Hermione's love life (or lack thereof), but I think he just has watched them beat around the bush for so long that he's just tired of waiting around for it to happen. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Wet Dream" – LOL, that's pretty clever!_

_**Bexylou** – Thank You!_

_**marie fay **– Thank you, I will. I know what you mean about not remembering what has happened so far. Usually I read a few fics at once and I can't keep them all straight, so I'm doing the chapter recaps for people like me that can't remember which story their reading (also, because sometimes I don't update in a timely manner and I want the readers to be able to have a recap to remember what has happened.)_

_**Fantasy of Wonder **– Ron's room, indeed. I want to visit there someday when it's not in my own story! LOL_

_**Last Chapter Recap: **Ron tries to convince his troublesome brothers to stay quiet about what they "overheard". Will he succeed? Or will everyone find out about Ron's compromising situation?_

_**This Chapter: **The boys are finally maturing! Harry thinks it's finally time for him and Ron to have a serious talk_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wedding Day

Chapter 4

Running Out Of Time

3 days, 23 hours, 2 minutes, and 12 seconds left.

After cleaning the attic, the four now-inseparable teens entered the room shared by Ron and Harry.

"Bloody hell, that was exhausting!" Ron exclaimed as he collapsed on his bed after a long day's work.

"Ronald…" Hermione began, looking at Ron with a look that said "what have I told you about cursing?"

"Hermione, he cleaned the attic for you the exact way you wanted it. Lay off him about the cursing at least this once. Hell, we're all tired," Harry reasoned, saving Ron from yet another cursing lecture from Hermione.

"Oh, I suppose you're right," Hermione succumbed while she sat on the floor and leaned back against Ron's bed. "Thank you for your help, Ron," she said, turning around to see his puzzled expression.

"What?" he asked.

"What what?" Hermione asked back, not quite sure what he was questioning.

"What did you say?" Ron clarified.

"'Thanks for your help?'" Hermione guessed.

"No, before that…the part where you gave in."

"What about it, Ronald?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"It's just…you…I…I've never seen you give in so easily…ever…especially when it comes to lecturing me," Ron explained.

"Ron, you great prat! Don't ruin it with your stupidity! Just learn to accept that maybe people have more to them than your fat head can understand!" Ginny scolded in an attempt to deter the fight away from Ron and Hermione to herself and Ron.

"Guys…please," came Harry's voice from the bed across from Ron's. "Can you stop fighting for like 5 minutes while we all try to relax? It's been a stressful week and a tiring day and we all just need to calm down, because I can't deal with everyone fighting and yelling for the rest of the night."

Everyone stopped talking and looked to each other and then to Harry as they couldn't believe that Mr. Hothead himself was being the voice of reason among them.

"Er…right, then. Ron, what do you say to a game of chess?" Harry asked, trying to get everyone to stop staring at him.

"Uh, sure mate," Ron answered as they both got up and set up the chess pieces on Ron's bed.

"Well, I see you two are well-occupied and won't be needing us, so we'll head back to our room and get started on our beauty rest," Ginny announced, grabbing Hermione's arm and starting for the door.

Ron simply watched them begin to leave, unlike Harry who spoke up on both of their behalf.

"You guys don't have to leave! We can all talk if you want, it's not like we have to concentrate on winning seeing as he'll beat me no matter what!"

"No, Harry, Ginny's right. It's still early, but we've had an exhausting day and we should probably get ready to turn in. See you boys tomorrow!" Hermione said as she and Ginny turned for the door and turned in the direction of Ginny's room, closing the boys' door behind them.

Harry immediately grabbed his wand and silenced as well as imperturbed the room so that no one, not even Fred and George with their Extendable Ears, could hear them. Harry had something he wanted to discuss with Ron and he didn't need the entire wizarding world to know about it.

"Harry, what's up?" asked Ron after he heard Harry mutter the incantations.

"Ron, I need to have a talk with you and this time I want to make sure no one can overhear us."

"Oh, great. Is this about Hermione?" Ron asked, forgetting about the current game.

"Yeah, it is. Ron, before you say anything, just hear me out. I know we kind of have this understanding that we don't really talk to each other about the girls we fancy –"

"Especially when that girl is my little sister or our best friend," Ron cut in.

"Right…don't interrupt. We have this understanding, but bottom line: we're best mates and have been for six years, so maybe we need to have this kind of talk. Not a funny joke here or there, but an actual serious talk. Ron, everyone at Hogwarts knows that you and Hermione fancy each other. Granted, she's a bit better at hiding it then you are, but nevertheless, we all know. Even Lavender knew and that's why whenever Hermione was around, all she wanted to do was snog you…to show Hermione that you were taken."

"Actually, I think all she _ever _wanted to do was snog, whether Hermione was around or not," Ron corrected. _Not that I really minded, I mean, it passed the time rather well._

"Ron, stop interrupting me. Now, I know things haven't really gone well for you guys these past six years, especially with Viktor and the Yule Ball. Ron, don't make that face, you know Krum and Hermione are just friends! For goodness sakes, even _he_ knew you fancied each other and he's just about as thick as Crabbe and Goyle! I'm getting off topic here. What I'm trying to say is that we don't have much time left – you two don't have much time left – before the final battle. After the wedding we're all off on this big adventure and who knows if we'll all make it out alive? Do you really want to go into this thing without getting a chance to be happy with her first? Even if it's just for a couple days or even hours…don't you think you should give it a shot?" Harry finished, waiting for Ron's response to his little pep-talk.

"Well, that was a bit different than your Quidditch pep-talks. Don't look at me like that, Harry, I understand what you're saying and you're absolutely right, but what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Talk to her, you idiot!"

"Oh, I can just see that conversation now: 'Hey, Hermione, how are you? By the way, I'm in love with you! See you around!' Come on, Harry, get real."

"No, you git…not like that! Sit her down and really talk to her. Put your pride aside and tell her how you feel. Why don't you just ask her to go with you to the wedding? You've been trying since fourth year to go out with her to a dance or a party and now's your chance. Ask her to be your date."

"I suppose I could…but what if she says no?"

"Haven't you been listening? She's not gonna say no! She's just as in love with you as you are with her! Besides, she's told you to ask her out before! Why would she say it if she didn't actually want you to?"

"Harry, that was in fourth year, she could've changed her mind since then!"

"Okay, but she asked you to Slughorn's party this past year…she didn't change her mind that fast."

"After the whole Lavender thing, I don't think she'll be to keen on going out with me."

"You must be blind! She stormed out of the room whenever you and Lavender were together! Usually to the library where I would keep her company while she ranted on about you and Lavender. Did I think you really liked her? Did I think it was appropriate to be snogging all around the school? On and on and you never had a clue. Trust me, mate, if you ask her, she will say yes."

"Fine, I'll ask her, but if she says no, you better sleep with one eye open, because Voldemort won't have to kill you after I get through with you."

"She won't say no."

"Fine, can we go back to playing now?"

"Yeah, sure, it's your turn."

Harry grabbed his wand and released the charms on the room as Ron moved his knight and took Harry's bishop, leaving a perfect path to the queen.

"Check."

"Yeah, yeah, what else is new?" said Harry sarcastically as he tried to find a way to save his king, but there was no use, anywhere he moved, one of Ron's pieces could take his king, so he moved and waited for Ron to win.

"Checkmate," Ron said as he moved his castle to the space that Harry's king was occupying.

"Looks like you won again, mate. Not surprising."

"Feel like getting beat again?" asked Ron with a cocky grin.

Harry yawned and stretched.

"Nope, I'm getting tired. Maybe we should just get to sleep. I think we have another full day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll beat you again later," Ron said as he put the chess pieces away and Harry left to his own bed.

"'Night, Ron."

"'Night, Harry," Ron said as he crawled under his sheets and turned out the light. The last thoughts he had before he fell asleep were about asking Hermione to go to the wedding with him. _Why did I agree? What am I getting myself into?_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

And there it is. The fourth chapter! Again, sorry it took so long to get it up, but now it is, so feel perfectly free to hit that little button down there and review!

_**Next Chapter:** Again, not written, but I have the idea in my head and I believe Ron will be dwelling in worry over the thought of asking Ms. Granger to the wedding, but will he have time to do it in the midst of preparations?…as of now, that's all I've got, so we'll see how things turn out later!_


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations on the Stairs

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it…I'm just an obsessed fan that wishes that Ron and Hermione would get on with it already.**_

_**A/N: **I'm finally updating and the chapter that Ron asks Hermione to the wedding keeps getting further and further away. I originally planned on it being last chapter, then this chapter, then next chapter, and now it seems like it won't be for a couple more chapters! Ahhh! The agony! Lol Well, first the reviews, which were not as many as usual, and then on with the next chapter!_

_**marie fay: **Thanks! Here's more!_

_**NerdGurl89: **Thanks, but he won't be asking her yet! Sorry!_

_**harrypotterfan2011: **He usually isn't and that's why everyone's kinda confused when he suddenly has the voice of reason!_

_**Blood-In-The-Stars: **Thanks you! Here you go!_

_**Last Chapter:**__The boys are finally maturing! Harry thinks it's finally time for him and Ron to have a serious talk_

**_This Chapter:_** _Ron dwells in worry over the thought of asking Ms. Granger to the wedding, but will he have time to do it in the midst of preparations?_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wedding Day

Chapter 5

Conversations on the Stairs

3 Days, 6 hours, and 56 seconds left.

"Ron, Harry…are you two awake, yet?" came Molly Weasley's voice from the door of Ron and Harry's room.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley…we'll be up in a few minutes," Harry answered groggily as Ron was still snoring loudly on the opposite side of the room.

"Ok, dear. When you're ready come down for breakfast and then we need to de-gnome the lawn," Mrs. Weasley said as she closed the door and walked back down the stairs.

"Ron," Harry called.

The only reply was Ron's continuous snores.

"Ron! You need to get up!" Harry called a bit louder.

Ron still didn't answer, so Harry's response was to grab his pillow and throw it across the room at Ron's head. That got Ron's attention and he jerked up from bed and glared at Harry.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked angrily as he threw it back at Harry, who ducked out of the way.

"It's time to get up. You're mum came in and tried to wake you up and I tried twice. I didn't want to sit here all day yelling you're name and hearing you snore!" Harry replied as he gathered some clothes to work in for the day.

"What torture is she making us go through today?" Ron asked as he too grabbed some clothes to work in.

"We get to de-gnome the garden."

"Yay. I can't wait," Ron replied equally as sarcastic as Harry was.

The boys got dressed and ready for work and set out for the kitchen to eat their breakfast. On the way down the stairs Harry had a reminder for Ron.

"Hey," he started, grasping Ron's arm to stop him from walking down the stairs. "You remember what we talked about last night, right?"

Ron groaned, "Yeah, of course…but, Harry, I've been thinking about it and I really don't think –"

"Good idea, Ron. Don't think, because usually that only leads to trouble. Don't wuss out on this. I'm telling you, Ron…ask her to the wedding because if you don't, someone else might and it'll be just like fourth year all over again."

"Yeah, yeah, can we just go eat now? Wait…who would ask her to the wedding!"

"Well…Ginny told me that…well, she told me that Krum is supposed to be coming to the wedding…" Harry trailed off, knowing that Ron was about to let his jealousy and insecurity take over.

"What?" Ron fumed. "Krum is coming? Why didn't anyone tell me that grouchy git is gonna be here?"

"Ron, calm down. You always get like this when he's mentioned and then you end up screwing things up with Hermione. Besides, if you ask her to the wedding before Krum gets here, then you have nothing to worry about."

"I do not screw things up with Hermione! She just doesn't get that he doesn't just want to be her friend! I try to protect her from him and I end up getting really mad and saying the wrong thing. When am I going to have to see his ugly face again?"

"The day after tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Hey, I thought I heard people talking over here. Come on, your breakfast is on the table and you don't want to de-gnome the garden on an empty stomach," Hermione said, motioning the boys to follow her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry," Ron replied, walking down the rest of the stairs and following Hermione.

"Big surprise there," replied Harry as he followed Ron down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Look who I found," Hermione announced as she entered the kitchen followed by the two boys. "They were the voices we heard on the stairs."

Ron went pink as he sat down across from Hermione and remembered what he had promised Harry he would do as well as his anger over Harry's news of the unwelcome guest that would be at the wedding. Hermione was definitely more than just a little puzzled, but shrugged it off as she finished eating.

After they all finished eating, they had a few minutes before they had to meet in the garden for the day's work, so Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the living room to relax a little. After receiving a look from Harry, Ron nudged Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," she whispered back and they both got up and Ron led her to the stairs, his heart pounding and his stomach in knots.

"What's up Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Err…well, I was thinking. Like about back in fourth year after the Yule Ball. Do you remember the fight we got in back then?"

"Yeah…" Hermione replied, wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"Well, you remember when you told me to ask you somewhere before someone else did?"

"Ron, is this conversation going somewhere?"

"Yeah…um…Hermione…what I'm trying to say is uh…I'm trying to ask –" but Ron was cut off when his mother appeared next to them.

"This is where you two disappeared to! Come on, we've got to work on the gnomes now."

After Mrs. Weasley walked away, Hermione spoke again.

"What did you want to ask me, Ron?" Hermione inquired.

"Um, never mind…I'll tell you later. We need to go de-gnome the garden," and Ron walked away leaving Hermione perplexed on the stairs.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

So that was the next chapter, hopefully chapter 6 is coming soon!

Please review this chapter and come back to read the next one!

I believe chapter 6 will be the Weasleys (and Harry and Hermione) de-gnoming the garden. The twins might try to cause some mischief and Ron may attempt to ask Hermione out again. We'll see where my writing takes me! lol


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it…I'm just an obsessed fan that wishes that Ron and Hermione would get on with it already.**_

**_A/N: Again, a really short chapter, but I haven't deserted you guys yet! No, I won't desert you…this story is so close to being done, I WILL finish it! There should be about 2 or 3 more chapters left in the story including of course him asking her to the wedding, Krum's arrival, and the actual wedding itself. Stay tuned, my loyal readers, because I'm not done yet! (Yes, I'm a little hyper right now)._**

**_saule-pleureur_**_ – thank you for the compliment…here's the next chapter!_

**_marie fay_**_ – Thank you…here ya go, again, sorry for the wait!_

**_harrypotterfan2011_**_ – lol, looks like you had a bit of funny rambling in your review! Hehe, don't blame me! I didn't write it, I swear! Ok, I did…blame me if you must! lol_

**_Your Tiny Dancer_**_ – I'm glad you like it…Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter!_

_**Last Chapter: **Ron dwells in worry over the thought of asking Ms. Granger to the wedding, but will he have time to do it in the midst of preparations?_

_**This Chapter:** The Weasleys (and Harry and Hermione) de-gnome the garden. The twins try to cause some overdue mischief and Ron attempts to ask Hermione out again._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wedding Day

Chapter 6

Secrets Revealed

3 days, 3 hours, and 45 minutes left.

All the kids were hard at work de-gnoming the garden for the wedding, but they seemed to be more stubborn than usual as they kept coming back to annoy everyone over and over again.

Ron was busy staring at Hermione, who was spinning around getting ready to toss a particularly stubborn gnome that had come back at least 6 times already.

"Merlin, she's so bloody beautiful," Ron said, ignoring the task at hand and continuing to stare at Hermione.

"Ron…Ron…Ron!" Harry called, but Ron didn't pay attention to him and soon got the point when a gnome bit his leg.

"Ow! Bloody hell! That hurt!" He said, holding his injured leg and jumping up and down on the other one.

"I tried to warn you, Ron, but you were a little preoccupied. Seriously…would you stop staring and go ask her to the wedding? Why are you so stubborn? Look, she's resting…here's your chance."

Ron, still in pain, looked absolutely terrified as he apprehensively walked toward where Hermione was sitting. She looked up at him and smiled.

His heart fluttered as his smiled back nervously. "Hey," he said.

"Hey. What's up, Ron? Shouldn't you be over there de-gnoming, mister?"

"Well, you should, too…"

"Well, I won't tell if you don't. Here, sit down," she said, patting the patch of grass next to her.

Ron sat down and looked at her. He couldn't get rid of the butterflies in his stomach or the worried expression on his face.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong, 'Mione. I just…I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, ok. Go ahead, I'm listening."

Ron took a deep breath and started. _It's now or never._ "Ok, well…I was, uh…I was wondering if…if maybe…if you…and me…we…could…" Ron trailed off.

"We could…what?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking that it could be fun if we…you and I –" but as Ron was about to go for it, he heard George talking abnormally loudly to Fred.

"Fred, what do you reckon he was imagining?"

"I don't know George…but it must've been a _really_ good dream."

"Oh, definitely! He was very…_excited_ about whatever was happening," George said before they turned around and looked straight at Hermione.

"Ya know, Hermione…you might want to be careful about what you say to our ickle Ronniekins…he might use it in his next dream about you…" George started.

"…and Mom isn't gonna want to know why she has to clean his wet sheets…_again_." Fred finished with a satisfied chuckle. Ron's face was scarlet; only to be matched by Hermione's as she realized that what Ginny theorized was right…Ron was dreaming about _her_ that night.

"Um…I have to go…there's a lot more de-gnoming to do…so…see ya…" Ron said as he got up and got as far away from Hermione he could get. He passed by Harry, who had wanted to know what happened, but he just kept walking until he found a spot in the backyard with no one around.

"Awww, I guess we hit a soft spot, George," Fred teased when Ron got up to leave.

"Oops…maybe we weren't supposed to tell Hermione that Ron had a wet dream about her…" George feigned concern for Ron's wishes.

"Why are you two so terrible to Ron? Do you have nothing better to do than make him miserable!" Hermione yelled at Fred and George as she stormed off in search for Ron.

Harry, seeing Hermione fuming, wanted to know what was going on.

"Hermione," he called, "what's going on? What happened with Fred and George and why was Ron so upset?"

"Well…you know how he had…he had…that dream the other night? Fred and George were just teasing him about it and I guess he's really embarrassed since I was sitting there."

"Oh, Merlin…he begged them not to say anything…you can't trust them with anything. So where are you going?"

"To find him, of course," she said as she turned away and started to search again.

"Of course," Harry said to no one before he went back to de-gnoming.

After a few minutes of searching, Hermione finally found Ron hiding behind a rather large tree in a very secluded corner of his backyard.

"Ron?" she called, but he didn't respond. "Ron, would you look at me?"

Ron tried to resist, but he did what she said and looked up at her, his face as red as his Quidditch robes.

"What, Hermione? Are you here to tell me off for doing something so disgusting? No, I know…you're here to tell me that you never want to speak to me again…that I'm a disgusting pig and you can't believe you wasted six years of friendship on me…right? Well, I don't blame you…I knew this is how you'd react. That's why I didn't want the twins to say anything to you."

Hermione looked at Ron with a mixture of sympathy and amusement. She found it rather funny that he felt so bad, but at the same time, she felt bad for him.

"Ron, listen to me…I didn't come here to say any of those things."

"Then why _are_ you here, Hermione?"

Hermione sat down next to Ron and made sure he was looking at her.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. Obviously you're nowhere near okay."

"Really? Great observation, Hermione…I can see how you get such good marks," Ron snapped sarcastically.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me Ron. I wanted to tell you that I'm not mad at you like you think I am. It's pretty weird to think about, but I've actually kind of known about it since that morning…Ginny eavesdropped into your conversation. I don't care and it doesn't bother me. Look, can we just forget about this whole thing and you can tell me what you've been trying to say these past couple days."

"Hermione…" Ron paused, trying to think of the right words, "thanks for understanding about this. I didn't want you to freak out and I'm glad we can move past this."

"Great, now what have you been trying to talk to me about?"

"Oh, that…well…uh…" Ron saw Harry walking toward the spot that he and Hermione were in and felt a rush of relief that he didn't have to ask her right now after that very awkward situation. "Harry! Mate, we're right here."

"Ron, Hermione…you kind of need to come help. Ron, your mum's been wondering where you two were…I've made stuff up for a while, but I don't know how much longer she'll believe it."

"Oh, right mate…c'mon Hermione, we have to go help," Ron said, getting to his feet.

"But, Ron…we were in the middle of a conversation."

"I know, but you know how my mum gets. I promise we'll talk about this later, ok?" he swore as he held out his hand to help Hermione up.

"Ok, fine, as long as you don't forget," she said, taking his hand and pulling herself up.

"I won't," Ron said before his gaze wandered to Hermione's hand in his. They both just lingered for a second before pulling their hands apart and going to join everyone else.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Short chapter, I didn't like parts of it all too much, but I wanted to get it out there so you guys could read it and so I could get started on the next chapter! Review please so I know I still have some readers left!


	7. Chapter 7: Bridesmaids and Groomsmen

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it…I'm just an obsessed fan that wishes that Ron and Hermione would get on with it already._

_**A/N: **Sort of a short chapter, but it's what everyone's been waiting for…I was on vacation in New York and decided to try and finish this up. The story's almost over; just a few more chapters left. I rewrote parts of it a few times…I like how it turned out at the end…as always: reviews are VERY encouraged!  
__**  
rupert grint is sexy** - well, thank you for that, hope you like this chapter!_

_**harrypotterfan2011** - Yes, I know I've been taking so many long breaks, but thank you for your loyal reading! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it._

_**Blood-In-The-Stars** - Thank you so much. Here's the next chapter!_

_**Last Chapter:** The Weasleys (and Harry and Hermione) de-gnome the garden. The twins try to cause some overdue mischief and Ron attempts to ask Hermione out again._

_**This Chapter:** Ron decides to pluck up his courage and finally ask Hermione to the wedding with the help of two people: Harry and Viktor Krum._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wedding Day  
Chapter 7  
Bridesmaids and Groomsmen

2 days, 23 hours, 52 minutes, and 15 seconds left.

The family had finally finished de-gnoming the garden and went inside to eat lunch.

"Bloody hell, I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

"What else is new?" Ginny asked mockingly as she sat at the kitchen table.

Harry and Hermione laughed lightly as they sat down at the kitchen table, Harry next to Ginny and Hermione next to Ron.

Harry, sitting across from Ron, mouthed the words "did you ask her?" to Ron who gave him a particularly nasty look.

"Hey, everyone! Look who just arrived for the wedding!" said Mrs. Weasley ushering Viktor Krum into the kitchen. Ron's face dropped and he turned to look at Hermione and then at Harry. Harry looked at Ron very sympathetically then turned to Krum and welcomed him with the most sincerity he could muster.

Ron was saying hello to the git, albeit reluctantly, as he saw Hermione run up to him and give him a hug.

"Hello, Viktor! It's been too long!" she said as she released him from her grip. They both smiled before she asked, "How have you been?"

Their voices slipped away in Ron's mind as he sat in silence staring at the two. He excused himself from the table and Harry followed him to their room.

"Harry, what am I supposed to do now!" Ron exclaimed as soon as Harry shut the bedroom door. "That stupid git is obviously going to ask her to be his date for the wedding! Yet again, Viktor Krum has ruined my chance!"

"Ron…just calm down. He hasn't asked her yet…all you have to do it get to her before he does, which means you need to ask her _today_. You need to go down there right now, pull her away from Krum, and ask her – you're running out of time anyway."

Ron took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah, you're right…I guess I better go down there and suck it up." He took another deep breath and headed for the door.

Harry watched Ron walk out the door and down the stairs before shaking his head and sitting on his bed.

---------------------

"Hey, Hermione, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ron asked nervously.

"Uh...what is it Ron? Is something wrong?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. Just...come walk with me, please?"

"Well, I'm talking to Viktor…is it important?"

"Yeah…I've been trying for days to talk to you and I'm running out of time," Ron answered hoping that she would come with him.

"Go with him, Hermione…I'll keep Viktor company until you get back," Ginny encouraged.

"Ok, then…Sure…Will you excuse me, Viktor? I'll be back soon," Hermione said, smiling at Ron who smiled in return. They walked out of the house and around the garden passing people setting up for the wedding. Once they reached the tree by the lake, Ron sat down and motioned for Hermione to sit next to him. The shade from the tree branches was a great relief from the hot summer sun.

"So...Ron," Hermione started.

"Yeah?" Ron asked blankly.

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh...well...uh..." Ron's ears turned red as he turned to face Hermione.

"Well, uh..." he started again. "Ok, here's the thing: the wedding. You're a bridesmaid...I'm a groomsman..." he trailed off.

Hermione, although bright, had no idea where he was going with this conversation so she decided to try to speed it up.

"Yeah? I know that."

"Oh, of course. Yeah, of course you knew that. How could you not know...the wedding's the day after tomorrow, after all..."

"Ron...you're babbling. What did you want to talk about?"

Ron took a deep breath to calm his nerves before starting again.

"Ok, what I'm trying to say is: Hermione, will you go with me to the wedding?"

"I'm going to the wedding already, Ron. What are you talking abo – oh! I'm so stupid! You mean like me be your date?" Hermione smiled.

"Uh...yes?" Ron managed to croak out.

"Oh, Ron...of course I'll go to the wedding with you!" Hermione replied happily as she hugged him to her.

Ron returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her small waist. He let out a breath he hadn't knew he'd been holding and smiled wider than he had in months.

Reluctantly, they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Ron looked away quickly before he did something stupid. She agreed to go to the wedding with him; he didn't want to push his luck by making a move she didn't want.

"Well, then…I guess…that's all…so…you're my date…brilliant…uh…maybe we should go back so you can finish your conversation," Ron said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right; let's go," Hermione replied, beginning to get up. Ron jumped from the ground and held out his hand to Hermione, who gladly took it with a smile on her face. Ron debated letting his hand go and, although he'd love to hold Hermione's hand on the walk back to the house, he didn't have the nerve to try it.

Hermione was a bit disappointed that he let his hand go, but she couldn't do anything about it, so she settled for just walking next to him with a smile on her face. On the walk back, she continually glanced over to look at Ron, but turned away before he could notice. What she didn't know was that Ron was stealing glances of her, too.

They reached the door of the kitchen and Ron, feeling an impulse of chivalry, reached over to open the door for Hermione. She smiled and thanked him before walking past him into the kitchen. Ron lingered a moment and looked at Hermione's retreating figure.

"Hermione Granger is going to be my date…I'm the luckiest bloke in the world," he whispered to himself before walking into the house and shutting the door.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**Next Chapter: **Were Ron and Harry right…will Viktor ask Hermione to be his date to the wedding? What happens when people find out that they're going together? And the rehearsal dinner…_

_**A/N:** the next chapter is coming soon…school's starting again, but I hope to have enough time to keep writing because I'm beginning to get more ideas, although this is the longest fanfiction I've written so far, so my mind is starting to wear thin! Any ideas are appreciated and considered…and criticisms are good if they are constructive only! So use that little button and send me a review (please?)!_


	8. Chapter 8: Prewedding Preparations

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it…I'm just an obsessed fan that wishes that Ron and Hermione would get on with it already._

_**A/N: **__Ok, so I know I've been a very bad girl and haven't updated in such a long time! But I've been super busy with school and now that summer is approaching I have less n my plate. And since my car crapped out on me I have more free time to sit at home and do nothing so I sat up late to write this chapter! I hope you enjoy and as you can see, it's almost over. Pretty much just the wedding to go, so maybe this story will end with nine chapters, or maybe I'll do a chapter about the day after the wedding…who knows? I guess it all depends on my feedback, so as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_I had 8 reviews for chapter 7, so thanks a bunch guys! When I see that review alert in my inbox I get very excited to see what you guys have to say! So here are my responses to your reviews!_

_**Avanell – **__Thanks so much. Angst stories are great, but sometimes you do need a break from it and just have mostly fluff…which I'm happy to provide! Here's the next fluffy chapter! Hope you like it!_

_**dandin –**__ Thanks so much for telling me what you liked about the chapter! I definitely thought it would be more nerve-wrecking to have so many interruptions before he finally spits it out. The more conflict, the better the story, so I'm glad you liked that! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

_**rheartsu –**__ Thanks for your review and I definitely agree: Ron and Hermione forever! Thanks for bearing with me in the length of time between updates! I didn't take your input in this chapter, sorry! There's very little Harry/Ginny, but I promise you'll get some at the wedding! I'll make sure to write that in!_

_**winkwinknudgenudge25 –**__ yeah, I love shy Ron! Lol and I really wanted to make Hermione not get it…like she knew something he wanted to say was important, but she couldn't figure out what he kept trying to get out! Glad you liked that and here's the next chapter!_

_**rupert grint is sexy –**__ first of all, your screen name rocks…Rupert Grint is hella sexy…anyway, back to the topic at hand…I'm glad you're loving the story and now you have to love me 'cause I have the next chapter out! YAY! BTW…I should've answered your review from chapter 6, too but there were only three reviews and it made me sad, so I didn't reply to them, so I suck big time._

_**harrypotterfan2011 –**__ well, if it isn't my most loyal reviewer! Seriously, girl, you're awesome! You'll have to read on to see if Ron actually kills Viktor or if he handles it maturely (yeah right! Lol) Thanks for stickin' with me through this whole story…I know it's a ong time between updates, but I hope it's worth it!_

_**Zarroc –**__ thanks! I'm glad. Here's the next chapter._

_**Frasier15 –**__ Thanks for the support…it took long enough but he finally did ask her! It also took long enough for me to update, but good things come to those who wait…so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Last Chapter:**__ Ron decides to pluck up his courage and finally ask Hermione to the wedding with the help of two people: Harry and Viktor Krum._

_**This Chapter:**__Were Ron and Harry right…will Viktor ask Hermione to be his date to the wedding? What happens when people find out that they're going together? And the rehearsal dinner…_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wedding Day

Chapter 8

Pre-wedding Preparations

2 days, 18 hours, 46 minutes, and 7 seconds left.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Viktor had been sitting on and around the couch talking for a few hours after Ron and Hermione's walk before they got a little bored. They wanted to play something but couldn't figure out what. Ron suggested chess, of course, but no one felt like being completely destroyed. No one felt like getting up to go play Quidditch like Viktor suggested and Hermione knew to keep her ideas of summer reading to herself, especially since none of them would be returning to school in September. Harry finally suggested a muggle party game called "I've Never", but of course Hermione was the only one that knew the rules.

"It's really quite simple. Usually it's an alcohol-type drinking game, but we can use whatever. We just go around and someone will something like "I've Never…played Quidditch" and anyone that _has_ played Quidditch will take a sip from their glass…you might want to do it pretty discreetly since the confessions will most likely get very personal. You guys get it?" Harry explained.

Everyone confirmed that they understood and wanted to play so Ron and Ginny went to the kitchen to grab five glasses of butterbeer. When they returned, they gave one glass to each person and they began the game with Ron.

"I've never hated Professor Snape," he said with a snicker as everyone, save Viktor, lifted the glass to their lips.

Hermione went next with, "I've never doubted Professor Trelawney's predictions."

Again, everyone save Viktor drank from their glasses. The game continued this way for a while: with pointless questions that just got everyone laughing. Then Hermione decided to change the pace of the game into personal territory.

"I've never made out with Harry," she said with a coy smile at Ginny.

Ron scowled as Ginny was, thankfully, the only one who took a sip from her glass.

Ginny decided to go next to get Hermione back, "I've never fancied Hermione," she said with a satisfied smile.

Ron glowered at Krum as they both took sips from their glasses. Hermione turned to Ginny and gave her such a cold look, Ginny's smile turned to a frown faster than Voldemort can yell "Avada Kedavra."

Harry, seeing the interaction between the two, decided maybe it was time to change the game.

"Okay, guys…I think we've had enough of this game for now." Harry looked at his watch briefly. "Oh, wow…it's getting pretty late…maybe we should all go to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

They all grudgingly agreed and got up to make their way upstairs to their bedrooms. Ron and Harry were first up the stairs but stopped just out of sight when they heard Viktor start speaking.

"Herm-own-ninny, can ve talk together for a moment?" Viktor asked her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You'd think after all these years he'd at least be able to pronounce her name," Ron snickered to Harry.

"Sure we can, Viktor. Ginny, I'll meet you upstairs, okay?"

Ginny smiled and nodded as she walked up the stairs. When she saw Ron and Harry eavesdropping she stopped and stood next to them.

"You know, eavesdropping is wrong," Ginny whispered as she kissed Harry quickly.

"Shhh…they're talking and I can't hear," Ron whispered.

"Herm-own-ninny, I am vondering if you will do me the pleasure of your company at the vedding."

Ron was a little ticked off that Krum was asking out _his_ girl…again, but he smirked after remembering that he had asked her first…and she had said yes.

"Oh, Viktor, I'm sorry, but I'm already going with Ron. He asked me earlier today."

"You _did_?!?" Ginny asked incredulously as she looked over at her brother. Ron simply smiled in return.

"Oh, vell that's okay; Ron is a nice boy. Vill you save me a dance?"

"If it's okay with Ron, you can certainly have a dance, Viktor. We should probably be heading up to bed now. I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night."

The three eavesdroppers heard the conversation end and the footsteps ascending on the stairs, so they ran to their rooms as fast as they could without making too much noise.

* * *

Next Day

Ron woke up in the best mood he'd had in the longest time. He had dreamed of the wedding and he dreamed of him and Hermione flirting quietly and shyly during the ceremony. He dreamed of them dancing together at the reception and he dreamed of them sharing their first kiss at the very end of the night under the stars and the moonlight. It was all completely corny stuff, but it was perfect and it lifted his spirits more than when he made the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the first time.

"Morning everyone!" Ron exclaimed with a huge smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Er – morning, Ron…why are you so upbeat?" Harry asked.

"Hey Ronniekins…you didn't have another dream, did you?" Fred teased.

"One that maybe included you and a certain lady friend?" George chimed in.

Ron began to turn red as did Hermione, who lowered her head and stared at her toast.

"Oh, Ronnie…does Mom need to wash your sheets?" Fred said with a snigger causing Ron's good mood to turn into a very bad mood like flicking a switch.

"Will you two give it a rest? This is the place we eat…where people happen to be eating right now! I know you don't care if you make me look like a prat, but there's someone else you're embarrassing right now so for the love of Quidditch, shut up!" Ron yelled before sitting down to eat breakfast.

The twins shut up and continued eating as the rest of the table avoiding acknowledging what had just happened. Hermione looked up from her food momentarily and smiled at Ron before mouthing "thank you." He gave her his famous lopsided grin a slight nod of his head before they both looked down at their food and continued eating.

Everyone ate their breakfast in silence then went their separate ways before the rehearsal dinner.

* * *

REHEARSAL DINNER

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George were all seated together at the same table. They were happy that they got to sit together, especially the two couples, but Ron was upset that their mother made the cruel choice of sitting the demon twins with them. Ron knew he couldn't show any affection toward Hermione now or tomorrow at the actual reception dinner without being ridiculed.

Harry and Ginny were holding hands under the table as to not upset Ron, who was a big baby when it came to accepting that his best mate and little sister were dating. Ginny leaned over to Hermione to whisper in her ear.

"Hermione, why don't you take Ron's hand under the table? No one will know but you two and you know you want to do _something_ with him."

"Ginny, I can't do that!" Hermione whispered back. "What if he doesn't want to hold my hand?"

"Oh, please, Hermione! You were in his dreams for crying out loud! He asked you to the wedding! You and I and the rest of the world know that he's crazy about you just as well as we know that you're crazy about him! So stop being coy and beating around te bush and take some action! If you keep waiting for him to make the moves it may take _another_ seven years for you just to get him to kiss you!"

Hermione sighed and said, "I guess you're right, but if he pulls his hand away, you better sleep with your wand close tonight."

Ginny smiled as she moved away from Hermione and began to "pay attention" to the rehearsal dinner that was half over by now.

Hermione's heart raced as she took a deep breath and moved her hand to find Ron's. Once she did she laced her fingers in his and felt him tense up and then relax. He turned his head and looked at her blankly for a moment before he squeezed her hand and smiled brightly. She returned her smile and let out a breath.

They kept their fingers intertwined for the duration of the rehearsal dinner and reluctantly let go when it was over. It was still early in the evening, but everyone headed to their rooms to make sure they had exactly what they needed for the following day, especially the bride and her bridesmaids and the groom and his groomsmen.

After making sure everything was in place and ready to go, they went to sleep awaiting the festivities the next day.

Hermione lay in bed smiling as she replayed in her head the moment she reached for Ron's hand. She felt his hand connected to hers and she smiled even bigger. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking of the next day wondering if it was finally the time that these two would get together. Wondering if they were finally going to stop acting like they hated each other and start being honest with themselves. Hermione knew how she felt…she loved him, of course…more than anything or anyone in the world and she was fairly certain that he loved her, too…but she didn't know for sure and that was what she wanted to find out in the days ahead of them.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**Next Chapter:**__ the wedding…dun dun dun…it's the event we've all been waiting for! You'll finally see tons of mushy behavior between couples mostly by our favorite almost-couple, Ron and Hermione! Bear with me a little longer, guys! This is going to be the first non-oneshot fanfic I finish! I promise you all that I will finish it!_

_**A/N:**__ So that's that. Only one, possibly two chapters to go and they'll probably be longer than usual since I love to write the romantic stuff (probably using this as an outlet for what I wish would happen between me and the guy I like, but…whatevskis). Please review…they make me happy and want to write more for you lovely people! See ya in the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Most Perfect Night

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it…I'm just an obsessed fan that wishes that Ron and Hermione would get on with it already._

_**A/N: **__Alright…I'm back with a new chapter! I wanted to finish this before the book came out and I knew I wanted to get this chapter out tonight, even though we'll all be a the 5__th__ movie! Hope you guys have tons of fun at the movies tonight and when you get back, here's a new, long chapter of Ron and Hermione romance (and I popped in some random Harry/Ginny)._

_BTW, in case you're wondering why this chapter was posted again, I made a slight change…I realized that I said this was chapter 8, so I changed that to chapter 9 and I added one extra line at the end where Ron and Hermione are talking…just something that I forgot._

_**Rachelle**__ – thanks! Glad you like it…the update took a couple of months, but here it is!_

_**rheartsu**__ – Whatevskis is a cool word! Lol I'm glad you laughed…laughing is the greatest thing in the world! Here's your update!_

_**LitaFanForLife**__ – No more waiting! Here's the next chapter!_

_**LittleMissPriss**__ – THANK YOU!!!_

_**Avanell**__ – Yeah, I know I've been lagging in the updates, but on the bright side, this is the first fanfic (other than one-shots) that I'm actually going to finish!_

_**harrypotterfan2011**__ – lol…I got the game from "Drive Me Crazy"…awesome movie! I hope you like this next chapter!_

_**winkwinknudgenudge25**__ – Yes, we are finally approaching the end. I'm glad you loved it!_

_**Wierdgirl5834**__ – Thank you so much!_

_**GoodbyeYBR**__ – Thanks…Wherever Viktor is, there's a jealous Ron, which is always fun! Lol…I've never thought of a sequel, though…hmmm…_

_**Last Chapter:**__ Were Ron and Harry right…will Viktor ask Hermione to be his date to the wedding? What happens when people find out that they're going together? And the rehearsal dinner…_

_**This Chapter: **__The wedding…dun dun dun…it's the event we've all been waiting for! You'll finally see tons of mushy behavior between couples mostly by our favorite almost-couple, Ron and Hermione!_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wedding Day

Chapter 9

The Most Perfect Night

The Wedding Day!!

Hermione woke up and looked around the room.

"Hmm…I wonder where Ginny is," she wondered aloud as she turned to the mirror to see what she had to work with today. This was one of those days like the Yule Ball that she would actually spend hours to do her hair. She wanted to make sure she looked great for her dig day with Ron.

"Well, I guess it's not _so_ terrible…I'll definitely need some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, but maybe not as much as fourth year."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. _Me. He wants me. Me with my frizzy brown hair and clothes that cover most of my body. Well if he wants me when I look like this, he'll definitely want me tonight. Tonight is going to be absolutely perfect._

Hermione moved away from the mirror and sat on her bed as the bedroom door opened and Ginny came in.

"Well, missy…where have you been?" Hermione asked with a smile and mock reprimand.

Ginny smiled and replied, "I've been having some pre-wedding fun with Harry."

"You have no idea how jealous I am of you two. You just go off in the middle of the night and do Merlin knows what, but you can just be together because you're not shy around each other. You can express your feelings openly. I want that, Ginny."

"You'll get it…starting tonight, I'm sure. You just wait, Hermione…you and my idiot brother will be making out all over the place soon. And trust me…it's wonderful."

The two girls giggled and started talking about their look for the wedding. They exchanged their hair and makeup idea and suggestions, which Hermione actually enjoyed to her great surprise.

Meanwhile the boys were in Ron's room, _not_ talking about hair and makeup.

"So, Ron…you nervous?" Harry asked, smiling.

"No, of course not! Why would I be nervous? It's Bill that's getting married…not me."

"You may not be getting married, but you _have_ finally come clean about how you feel about Hermione, Harry said seriously before saying in a taunting voice, "You loooove her!"

"Shut up, Harry," Ron said as he threw a pillow at Harry.

The two got ready for the wedding while joking and play fighting.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Ron, Harry…are you two ready? We need you out there," Molly Weasley said as she popped her head into Ron's room.

"Yeah, Mum, we're ready. We'll be down right now."

"OK, dear," Molly said as she made her way to Ginny's room. When she was standing in front of the door she knocked lightly as Ron and Harry passed her to get to the backyard.

Molly opened the door slowly, "Are you two ready? I just sent the boys down. We'll need you down there soon so we can start."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley. We'll be right down."

"Yeah, Mum…we're just finishing our makeup."

"Alright, girls…hurry up," Molly said as she began to close the door, but she stopped and poked her head in one more time, "By the way, you two look absolutely beautiful," Molly said as she left the room.

"Alright, Hermione…time to go dazzle our boys. You ready?"

"Not even a little bit."

The girls giggled and walked out of the room to take their places.

With the wedding starting any minute, Molly Weasley ran around to make sure everything was ready: she made sure all the guests were seated, the groom and groomsmen were in the right places and the girls were in line ready to walk out. Once everything was set right she went to sit down and the ceremony started.

The flower girl and ring bearer walked in followed by the bridesmaids. Ron's heart started beating 1000 times faster just in anticipation of Hermione walking down the aisle. Fleur's best friend was first, being the maid of honor and all. Next was Fleur's sister, Gabrielle followed by Ginny and then Hermione. Ron's jaw dropped as did his stomach when he saw Hermione walking toward him…well she was walking to her spot _across_ from him, but he was imagining her walking into his arms. He stared at her and smiled and he almost fell over when she kept his gaze and returned his smile. They snapped out of their trance as they remembered that 50 people, at least, were watching them right now. Just after they tore their gaze away, Fleur and her father started to make their way down the aisle. Fleur looked beautiful as usual, but Ron couldn't remember why he ignored someone as beautiful as Hermione and gave all of his attention to this Veela.

Fleur reached Bill and her dad handed his daughter to her future husband. They took each other's hands and smiled as the preacher started to speak.

"Friends, family…we are gathered here today…"

To Ron and Hermione, the Minister of Magic's voice trailed off. They were standing across from each other, Ron beside George and Hermione beside Ginny. They were looking directly into each other's eyes and smiling. Ginny noticed and quietly elbowed Hermione just to get her attention.

"Hey, Phlegm's wedding is going on in case you forgot."

"No, I didn't forget," she replied, still looking at Ron.

"Well maybe you should at least pretend to pay attention. I'm happy for you two, but you're being so obvious! Everyone can tell you're not paying attention."

"Ok, ok…I get the point. We'll stop."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders at Ron and gave him a look he'd seen so many times in classes and the library. It was the infamous "pay attention" look, but this time it was softer, like she was upset that they had to stop and pay attention. This is what made Ron smile again as he turned to watch his brother get married.

"…to have and to hold for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part." Bill said, finishing the wedding vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now you may kiss the bride."

Bill and Fleur smiled at each other and kissed. Everyone cheered and used their wands to send up celebratory sparks in all colors.

The happy newlyweds broke apart and looked toward their family and friends.

"And now I present to you, for the first time, Bill and Fleur Weasley!"

Fleur took Bill's outstretched arm and they walked back down the aisle. The bridesmaids and groomsmen followed them out. Charlie and Fleur's best friend walked first, followed by Fred and Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. Then George and Ginny walked arm in arm back down the aisle followed by Ron and Hermione. They smiled at each other and stood together until Ron held out his arm. Hermione took it and they walked together down the aisle in pure bliss. Everyone gathered at another end of the Weasley's backyard to take photos.

Every combination of people imaginable took pictures together. After the pictures of the bride and groom were finished, pictures were taken of all the bridesmaids and groomsmen together. Then just the bridesmaids took a picture, then just the groomsmen. After that, the pairs of bridesmaids and groomsmen that walked down the aisle together took pictures. When it got to Ron and Hermione's turn, they reluctantly walked to their spot, blushing like mad. Surely you'd be able to tell in the final pictures. Ron set his hands on Hermione's hips and she laid her hands on his chest. They tilted their heads together as the photographer asked and smiled for the camera. The photographer took a few pictures and then they were done…just like that, like this was no big deal. Ron and Hermione lingered in their positions for a moment longer before walking away to allow others to take their pictures.

The second all the pictures were finished, Fred yelled, "What are you all standing around for? Let's party!" He waved his wand and the music started. A slow song was first and the bride and groom had their first dance as a married couple. Hermione looked on and felt butterflies as she realized that soon it would be her and Ron out there. Halfway through the song, other couples started making their way to the dance floor. Ron looked at Hermione and turned red. Hermione looked at her shoes waiting for him to ask her to dace.

"Er…Her – " his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hermione, can I…" Ron took a deep breath and held out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

Hermione smiled brightly and took his hand.

"Of course you can. Lead the way."

Ron couldn't stop smiling as he led her to the dance floor. They stood awkwardly before Ron put one hand on Hermione's waist and used his other to grab her hand. She put her free hand on his shoulder and they began dancing. They moved awkwardly for a while before Hermione moved in closer to him. They danced closely until the song changed abruptly to a fast Weird Sisters song. Ron looked around and saw Fred with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sorry little bro! I thought you needed a change of pace!" he yelled to Ron.

"I'm going to murder him!"

"Ron it's okay…we can dance to this, too."

Hermione, feeling bolder, grabbed Ron's hand and started dancing to this new song. In a very un-Hermione-like way, she rubbed against Ron while she danced.

Ron was taken aback at first, definitely not used to this side of Hermione, but as shocked as he was, he was enjoying every minute of it. He danced along with her, smiling the whole time.

After what seemed like only minutes of dancing, the two were sweaty and tired, so they decided to sit and rest. They walked across the backyard hand in hand and sat on the grass under the stars.

"Wow, I can't believe how long we were dancing! It's already dark. It didn't seem to be that long, did it?" Hermione said as she sat next to Ron.

"No, it didn't…time seems to fly by when I'm with you, Hermione."

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and lay on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while before Ron spoke again.

"So, Hermione…what was that on the dance floor earlier? I've never seen you dance like that! Don't get me wrong, it was a huge turn-on, but it was so unexpected."

Hermione giggled, "I'm not sure…I can't explain it…I just feel comfortable with you, Ron. I feel like I can let loose and dance how I want without worrying how I look. I should be totally shy around the bloke I've fancied for years, but you're also my best friend and I know we'll still be friends no matter what."

Ron lifted Hermione's head off his shoulder so she was looking into his eyes and he into hers.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you said yes for tonight. You have no idea what was going through my mind when I asked you. I was so convinced you'd say no. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have much experience or confidence when it comes to this whole dating thing."

"Ron, what are you talking about? You had Lavender last year…you certainly didn't seem to have confidence issues."

"That's just it, Hermione. All last year with Lavender…that was one big confidence issue. I was only with Lavender because she wanted me. She wanted me…not Harry…not anyone else. It made me feel good about myself and in the process I hurt both of us and I damaged our friendship. I have no experience when it comes to someone that I really care about, someone that I've fancied since I first met her."

There was a short pause and Ron wasn't sure what was going through Hermione's head.

"Ron…I love you."

Ron smiled and moved a strand of hair out of Hermione's face.

"I love you, too, Hermione. I always have."

They sat in silence for a moment, contemplating their next move. Ron pulled Hermione's head to his and kissed her lightly. He pulled away, but she moved in again for another kiss, this time making it more passionate. Ron buried his right hand in her bushy hair and she put her right hand on his neck.

The two pulled away from each other slowly. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and they both smiled.

"Wow, Ron…you're such a great kisser! I guess you've had a lot of practice, though," Hermione said teasingly.

"Yeah, I suppose…but I never snogged with the person I always wanted to…not until now, that is."

In the other end of the Weasley's backyard, the reception was still going on. No one had even noticed they were gone. No one knew they were snogging under the stars, only feet away from the rest of the wedding party.

Hermione spotted Ron looking over at the rest of the party.

"Do you want to go back? There's still a little while left to enjoy."

"Yeah, let's go," Ron said as he got to his feet and held out his hand to Hermione. She took it and got up and they both walked back to the party, Ron's arm around Hermione's shoulder and her arm around his waist.

They sat down at a table near the dance floor and spotted Harry and Ginny dancing…dancing and snogging.

Ron's mouth dropped open and he felt Hermione squeeze his thigh lightly.

"You know…you're really going to have to get over them being together," she said as they watched Harry put his hand in Ginny's hair and his tongue in her mouth.

"Well, actually…I think I'm getting over it…I definitely wouldn't want someone getting mad every time I do that to you, now would I? That would cut down greatly on our snogging time."

Ron chuckled as he leaned in to kiss Hermione again, more forcefully than the first time. He moved his tongue against her lips until she opened her mouth to let him in. They snogged for a full five minutes, forgetting they were in the presence of 50 people, before they broke apart.

Viktor Krum appeared at their table seconds later.

"Hello. I am hoping that I am not interrupting anything. Herm-own-ninny, I vas vondering is I could have the next dance vith you."

Hermione looked at Ron and then back at Viktor.

"Well, Viktor…I don't think Ron –" Hermione began to say before Ron cut her off.

"Hermione, go dance with him."

Hermione whipped her head to look at Ron and looked utterly stunned.

"Ron…are you sure?"

"Yes, Hermione. I know he asked you a few days ago and if you want to dance with him, go ahead. I'm fine with it."

Hermione gave Ron a look that showed she didn't believe him so he tried again to reassure her.

"Really…I'm fine with it…I trust you completely."

Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"One song and I'll be back. Promise."

She took Viktor's hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

He didn't want to watch while Hermione was dancing with Krum, so he looked for his sister and Harry who were no longer dancing, but heading off behind a tree nearby.

"I don't even want to know what they're up to," Ron said to himself.

He definitely didn't want to know. As soon as they were behind the tree Ginny pushed Harry against it and started kissing his neck, but his bloody dress robes were in the way. She started to undress him as he pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately. She got his robes open exposing his cut chest and boxers…nothing else. Harry undid the clasp behind the neck of Ginny's halter dress and it fell off her neck, but the dress was still in place. He began kissing her neck lower and lower until he got to the cloth of her dress which prevented him from his destination.

"There are buttons in the back, Harry," Ginny whispered into his ear.

Harry smiled mischievously and reached his arm around to undo the top button and the next and the next until the dress slipped down next to her stomach. She was wearing a strapless bra, which Harry didn't particularly like, but Ginny reached behind her back and undid the clasp on her bra, letting it fall to the floor exposing her young breasts. Harry took Ginny by the shoulders and turned them around so she was leaning on the tree. He continued kissing her neck as he played with her breasts for the first time. Harry brought his tongue down to lick her nipples and Ginny moaned in pleasure.

"Harry…" she said huskily. "Harry…this is the farthest we've ever gone…and I'm living it…but I don't think we should go all the way right here, right now."

"Ginny, I'll top if you want me to, but I don't want to go into battle without making love to you."

"I don't want you to either, but I don't want to do this right here, in the middle of the wedding party hiding behind a tree."

"I totally understand, Gin. We can do this later."

"Thanks, Harry," she said as she leaned down to pick up her bra. "I'm sorry."

"No, Ginny…it's absolutely fine. I don't want to pressure you in any way."

They smiled at each other then got dressed.

They walked back to the wedding party and saw Ron and Hermione sitting together snogging, so they went to the table and sat down.

"Ahem…"

Neither of the two reacted so Harry cleared his throat again.

"Ahem!"

There was still no reaction from the two, so Ginny took matters into her own hands. She leaned in closely to Hermione's ear and whispered, "Harry and I almost shagged."

Hermione immediately pulled away from Ron who looked totally dumbfounded.

"Are we interrupting something, mate?" Harry said while smiling at Ron.

"Gee, ya think?" Ron answered sarcastically.

Hermione was still looking at Ginny, stunned. Ginny simply mouthed, "I'll tell you later" to Hermione and acted as if everything was normal.

"Hey, there are only a few more songs left, so Harry and I are going to go enjoy them. You guys have done a lot of snogging, but not so much dancing, so maybe we'll see you on the dance floor."

Harry and Ginny made their way to the dance floor as Ron looked at Hermione.

"Would you like to dance with me, Ms. Granger?" Ron asked, smiling.

"I'd be honored to, Mr. Weasley," Hermione responded, grabbing his tie and leading him to the dance floor.

They were dancing like before, both of them rubbing up against each other. The music changed to a slow song and Ron was slightly disappointed. He was enjoying Hermione rubbing against him, but now he got to hold her and have the chance to be romantic.

_Don't screw this up now, Weasley! You've been doing great all night. Just a little longer and she's yours._

Ron wrapped both his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pull her closer.

"The decorations are so beautiful," Hermione said after a few moments of dancing in silence.

"Yeah they are. You know, it's amazing how much beauty there is in this world. I never thought that I would meet a woman that I could honestly say is the most beautiful woman I've ever met; a woman so beautiful she takes my breath away every time I look at her, whether she's wearing a gorgeous ball gown and makeup or pajamas and a ponytail," Ron said, looking directly into Hermione's eyes, "but obviously I was completely wrong since that woman is in my arms right now."

Hermione couldn't help but let a small smile creep across her face as she listened to Ron talk. She felt her knees getting weak and she was so glad he was holding on to her so tightly or she might have fallen over.

"Hermione, earlier tonight we said I love you to each other, which was quite possibly the greatest moment of my life, but what we didn't do was make anything official and I would hate to end the night without asking what I've wanted to ask you for years. So here it goes: Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione's small smile turned into a seductive grin as she dug her fingers into Ron's gorgeous red hair and pulled his lips down to hers. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and kissed him harder and more passionately than they did before. She pulled away and looked at Ron's face, which was a face full of questions.

"Hermione! Where in the bloody hell did that come from? And where did you learn to do that with your tongue?"

Hermione giggled and answered, "Ron, I just feel comfortable with you. It's just like the dancing…I can let loose and do with you what I've been wanting to do since we came to this school. You and I have a lot of catching up to do now that we're finally together, mister."

"So that's a yes, then?" Ron asked.

"Of course it's a yes! You didn't actually think I'd say no to you, did you Ron?"

"Well…kind of, yeah. There were a few doubts in my mind."

Hermione shook her head at Ron.

"Ron, you're so clueless sometimes."

"Okay, everyone! There's one last song before the party ends! So everyone grab someone you love and enjoy this last dance!" George said as the last slow song started. The two pulled closer together and danced while holding on tightly.

"I never want this night to end," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Maybe it doesn't have to," she whispered back. "We could stay out here tonight, just me and you sleeping under the stars."

"Hermione! You're such a scarlet woman!"

They both giggled and finished their last dance. Everyone moved off the dance floor and started to make their way to sleep. After all, it _was_ 1:30 in the morning.

Harry and Ginny walked up to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Ginny said. "You guys coming up to bed?"

"Well…we_ are_ going to bed, but we're not exactly going upstairs," Hermione said as she looked up at Ron who had his arm around her.

Ginny gave Hermione a look and they seemed to communicate perfectly without any words. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside, but before they got to the door, Harry turned around and gave a thumbs up sign to Ron, which Hermione fortunately didn't see.

Ron turned to Hermione, "So, Hermione, which spot looks the most comfortable to you?"

"Anywhere I can be in your arms."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and brought her to a spot by the big tree. He sat down and leaned against the tree. While bringing Hermione down between his legs to lean back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Are you comfortable enough?" Ron whispered into her ear.

Hermione, who was on her way to falling asleep, just let out a little moan that let him know she was comfortable. Ron smiled and tightened his hold on her slightly. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Ron…" Hermione said quietly with her eyes still closed, almost asleep.

"Hmmm?"

"Ron, this has been the greatest night of my life. It was absolutely perfect. Thank you."

"Same here, Hermione…same here," he replied before saying to himself, "Perfect…just like my dream."

The stars twinkled above them as they both drifted off to sleep immediately. Finally, they were together and on their first night of being a couple, they got to sleep in each other's arms under the stars on a beautiful summer night. It was, as Hermione said, absolutely perfect.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**A/N:**__ So I hope you liked this chapter…I can't decide whether to end it here or to write one more chapter, so when you guys review (and please review), can you tell me what your thoughts are? It would help me out a lot! Thanks much!_


	10. Chapter 10: The First Day

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it…I'm just an obsessed fan that wishes that Ron and Hermione would get on with it already._

_**A/N:**__ Here is the 10__th__ and FINAL chapter!!! It's been a long time coming, but here it is! I am proud that I stuck with this story and finished it as it is the only non-oneshot that I've ever finished! Before I shout out to all my reviewers from chapter 9 I want to say thank you to everyone that has read my story, especially anyone that stuck through those 4, 5, or 6 months lulls between chapters! I really hope I've met (and exceeded) your expectations for this story and I hope everyone (even those that read, but never reviewed) fully enjoyed it. I have had a lot of fun with this story and I've loved reading all your comments, good and bad! So thank you everyone…I hope this last chapter lives up to your expectations!_

**Morgan Lee Faye –** I'm glad you love it! Here's the new chapter!!

**Toria –** I have written more! Here it is!!

**Dueler312 –** Thank you so much, here is the one last chapter.

**winkwinknudgenudge25 –** Your wish is my command, here is the last chapter!

**akaccino –** Thank you so much for your awesome words of kindness! lol! Here's the last chapter.

**harrypotterfan2011 –** Ahh, my loyal reader! I'm definitely glad you loved it…I added the "creepy" Harry/Ginny moment because some readers demanded more of them, so there it is…here's that last chapter and thank you specifically for sticking with me and this story since the beginning!

**Georgeluver92 – **Thank you so much! Here it is!

_**Last Chapter: **__The wedding…dun dun dun…it's the event we've all been waiting for! You'll finally see tons of mushy behavior between couples mostly by our favorite almost-couple, Ron and Hermione!_

_**This Chapter: **__It's the morning after the wedding and the day the Trio leaves to battle._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Wedding Day

Chapter 10

The First Day of the Rest of Their Lives

The Morning After…

Hermione yawned and stretched as the sun shined in her eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around trying to remember why she was lying outside. She looked down and saw Ron stretched out on the grass below her head still sleeping. Suddenly, the events from the night before flooded through her mind and she smiled.

Ron, feeling Hermione get up, opened his eyes slightly.

"The bloody sun! Why does it have to be so bright in the morning?" he exclaimed as he propped himself in the same way as Hermione.

Hermione giggled and moved her head to block the sun from Ron's eyes.

"Much better. Thanks," Ron started as he smiled, "Good morning, Sunshine."

Ron reached over to give Hermione a peck on the lips.

"Mmm…good morning, Ronald. What time is it? Maybe we should go inside before your parents realize where we've been all night."

"Ugh…I guess so. I definitely don't want a lecture from my mum."

At this point, Hermione was already on her feet, trying to smooth out her dress a bit.

"Well, come on, then," she said as she held her hand out to Ron. He took it and pulled himself up. They laced their fingers and walked to the house.

"I hope no one's awake yet," Ron said as he carefully opened the kitchen door and peered inside.

"I don't see anyone…let's go."

Hermione followed Ron up the stairs and he took her to Ginny's door.

"I should change before I completely ruin this dress," she said as she opened the door, but when she looked inside she saw a second body in Ginny's bed…a second body with messy black hair. She quickly shut the door and turned to Ron.

"You know what? I think it's already ruined, so I might as well keep it on for a bit longer."

"Hermione…what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing…maybe we should just go sit on the couch for a while."

"Err...okay…but you're acting a bit weird, Hermione…more than usual I mean," Ron said with a sideways grin.

Hermione slapped Ron playfully on the arm as they walked to the couch together. They sat in silence for a long time, Ron's arm around Hermione's shoulder and her leaning on his shoulder. Finally, Ginny emerged from her room and came downstairs. She immediately spotted her brother and Hermione on the couch just as Hermione turned around when she heard the stair creak.

"I'll be back. I need to talk to Ginny for a while. Girl talk, you know?"

"Okay, but don't say anything _too_ mean about me!" Ron joked with a grin.

"I'll try," Hermione replied, leaning down to kiss him shortly before walking over to Ginny.

"Okay, Gin…you're busted…I know Harry was in your bed this morning!" Hermione whispered when she reached where Ginny was standing.

"Ron doesn't know, does he?" Ginny asked, slightly panicked.

"No, I kept him away from the room, but you need to dish, girl…right now."

"Don't worry…I can't wait to tell you! Let's go upstairs; Harry went back to his room before anyone could notice he was gone."

Both girls went upstairs and into Ginny's room. They sat on the bed and immediately after _imperturb_ing the room, Ginny started talking.

"Ok, so after we left you two last night, I thought _Hey, I'll be alone in my room and Ron won't be in his to know if Harry's gone or not_ so we went upstairs to my room and…remember what I told you last night to get you to stop kissing Ron for a second? Well, I told him that I really didn't want my first time to be like that…you know, outside against a tree with my entire family a few yards away, but we also wanted to do it before you all go to battle…so last night…" Ginny smiled dreamily and continued, "last night was the best night of my life! We made love, Hermione! It was absolutely amazing, but now," Ginny smile faltered, "now you guys are going out to battle today and I may never see any of you again! It's just not fair at all. I'll never be able to live without him, Hermione! And you and Ron, too! Don't tell Fred or George, but Ron's my favorite brother and I love him, and you're like a sister to me…hell, you may _become_ my sister if you two make it out alive…" Ginny trailed off and was now approaching becoming hysterical. Hermione grabbed her in a hug and whispered in her ear:

"We're going to be fine, Ginny. We're all going to make it back home and you'll get to be with Harry again. Everything will be fine," she said hoping she was convincing, although she wasn't doing a great job of convincing herself that this was true.

They broke apart and smiled, both beginning to tear up. To distract themselves, they changed into new clothes and Ginny helped Hermione prepare a small knapsack of things they'd need for their journey. After everything was packed, they made their way downstairs where they saw Ron and Harry talking on the couch. They both stood up when Hermione and Ginny entered and not one of them said a word, but they all understood what was about to happen.

They'd decided long ago that a goodbye with their families would be far too difficult on everyone, so they left a note on the kitchen table letting them know that they had left and all four Gryffindors walked outside and stood right outside the door. Ron and Hermione laced their fingers together once more and stood close together while Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes. Knowing this may be the last few minutes they had together alive, they made their goodbye extra long. Finally they kissed each other one last time, embraced in a tight hug, and broke apart. Ginny had tears streaming down her face and Harry was trying his hardest to hold his in, but they could be seen creeping out at the corners of his eyes.

"I'll be back, Ginny," was all Harry said and she knew that was it. They were leaving now and it was her time to turn around, walk inside, and watch the love of her life disappear possibly forever. So that's what she did. Hermione, who's hand was still intertwined in Ron's, put her arm around Harry's shoulders and gave him a short, but meaningful hug. After they broke apart, they each smiled slightly and Harry walked away to grab the brooms.

Hermione turned to Ron and said, "Ron, I don't know if I could do this without you."

"Don't worry, 'Mione…I'll protect you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you…we've got years of not being together to make up for and I'll be damned if Voldemort is going to take that away from me."

"Ron, you said his name!"

"Well, it's about time isn't it? Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself and I can't fear him anymore."

There was a short pause before Hermione spoke again.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too."

Harry had reappeared with two brooms in his hand. "You guys ready?" he asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Ron said as he squeezed Hermione's hand.

Harry and Ron grabbed their respective brooms and mounted them. Hermione then climbed on the back of Ron's broom, completely terrified, but feeling completely protected at the same time.

Hermione remembered Ron's words._ I'm not going to let anything happen to you…_

The three of them took off and Hermione tightened her grip and leaned into Ron's back. They both smiled to themselves.

_Everything will be okay. _ Hermione thought. _Everything that's meant to be works out…eventually._

Now, entering unknown dangers, Ron and Hermione were glad they had each other.

**The End.**

_**A/N:**__ And that is the end of Wedding Day! I sincerely hope you all liked this chapter and the rest of the story! Please review one last time and let me know your final thoughts!_

_Thanks all! You all rock and I love you all!_


End file.
